


River Bank

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Humor, Bickering, Cute, Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: “You don’t have any ideas, do you?”James scoffed “Have a shred of faith in me, you little shit”“Oh Bond, you do know how to make a guy swoon”





	River Bank

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely @opalescentgold asked for 00q + uni au ♡

_River Bank_

Q dumped his textbooks in James’ awaiting arms and adjusted the strap of his laptop bag, so that it stopped digging in his shoulder; he didn’t understand why professors were so hellbent on making them work on paper when everything he needed was a keyboard and a monitor to do the work they assigned him.

As Eve had once cleverly pointed out, it was all about money and Q hadn’t found any arguments to contradict her statement.

“Looking as cheerful as ever”

“Don’t tease me”

James arched an eyebrow “I’m not” he retorted in a tone that said he very much was.

Q rolled his eyes and started waking, confident that the other man would follow him as he always did: it was mildly exhilarating to have the infamous James Bond faithfully following him around campus; he was the wettest dream across all departments and Q could barely believe that he was wanted by such a guy - especially considering how much of a wallflower he was, even in university where he wasn’t bullied for being a blatantly gay nerd “Now that I agreed to come on a date with you, where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere special”

“You don’t have any ideas, do you?”

James scoffed “Have a shred of faith in me, you little shit”

“Oh Bond, you do know how to make a guy swoon”

Saying that he hadn’t fallen hard for the other’s sassy and harsh manners would have been a lie; James was awed by Q’s blunt honesty and the ease with which he bickered with him, a retort always ready on the tip of his tongue - it both made James want to needle Q and shut him up with a kiss “Get in the car and you’ll see” he prompted, dumping their mixed books in the backseat.

“If I didn’t know you as well as I do, I would be concerned about your intentions”

“Afraid that I’m going to drag you into a secluded corner of Hyde Park and murder you?”

Q fastened his seat belt “You have to admit it would make a pretty memorable first date” he said cheekily, relaxing against the back of the plush seat, the supple leather cradling him “What would you use - a gun? a knife? your bare hands?”

“How about a rock”

“You’d bludgeon me to death?” Q playfully huffed “How  _unromantic_ , James”

It wasn’t a typical conversation one had on a first date - it only made it even more special in James’ eyes. He chuckled at the younger man’s purposefully dramatic indignation and focused on weaving through London’s traffic, driving to the parking lot nearest to the river bank “Hop off”

“Yessir” Q observed curiously as James retrieved a picnic basket from the boot of the car, thrilled by what the other man had organised for them “Are we having lunch on the river bank?”

“As sharp as ever, my dearest Q”

“Did you check the tides?”

James took Q’s hand, squeezing it in an encouraging manner as he led him down a narrow set of stone stairs “Of course I did, who do you take me for?”

“Do you really want an answer to that question?”

“Mean” James stated as he bent down to kiss Q’s mop of untidy curls “Very mean”

“You love it”

He really did.


End file.
